


A Reaction

by Enonem



Category: The Shadow Campaigns - Django Wexler
Genre: Canon Gender Disguise, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: Love blossoms on the journey back to Vordan, but Bobby has a secret. This is how it happened; I'll fight Django Wexler over it.





	A Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumbr almost a yesr ago. I hope it's geen long enough since TGoE to bring this back.

Having disguised herself as a man to join the army, Bobby had of course expected to run into some trouble. Especially of a sexual nature.

What she had not expected she would have to deal with was a fellow soldier making a pass at her because he thought her a boy.

Even worse was the fact that she actually liked him.

John - Lieutenant Marsh - was a good commander and a good man. Bobby had been in a dark mood since Winter had left, but John’s kindness and good humour had done quite a good job of cheering her up. His lovely blond hair and sweet smile had helped considerably.

After many weeks of private conversation and not so veiled innuendos, Bobby now found herself alone with Lieutenant John Marsh in an empty corner on their ship. He was leaning against the wall and looking straight into her eyes with a half-smile while he talked about… something. Bobby was not listening. Her attention was split between wondering how to reveal her secrets, fearing all the possible consequences of her doing so, and trying and failing not to stare at a blond curl that was currently resting on the lieutenant’s forehead.

Before she had managed to decide on anything, John had stopped speaking and the look he was giving her had gotten a lot more intense.

_Look away, Bobby, come on._

He smiled gently and began to lean forward.

_Well, shit._

It was a good kiss, long and sweet. Bobby was a little light headed when they parted.

John chuckled and nuzzled her neck. “Shall we go to my cabin then, Robert?”

Bless him, he was trying to be romantic by using her entire name. She was not going to have a better opportunity than this. She took a deep breath.

“Rebecca.”

“Hm?”

“My name is Rebecca.” She shut her eyes. “I’m a girl.”

Silence. Bobby opened her eyes to find John looking her up and down with an amused smile.

“So you are. I’m surprised I didn’t notice, really.”

Bobby gaped at him. _Is that it?_

John grinned at her. “Well then, Rebecca. Shall we go to my cabin?”

Bobby was speechless for a moment more before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. John laughed and kissed her back.


End file.
